1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing auxiliary lighting systems. More particularly, this invention relates to auxiliary lighting systems for mobile platforms with an integral mounting system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mounted auxiliary light typically consists of one or more light sources in a protective housing. The light sources may be of various types, for example light-emitting diode (LED), high-intensity discharge (HID) or halogen. The protective housing comes with or is configured for a mounting system that allows the external mounted light to be secured to a base. The auxiliary light is typically powered by a wired connection to a battery, for example a vehicle battery.
A mounted auxiliary light is commonly used where the operator of a vehicle requires additional lighting beyond ambient lighting and lighting provided by the vehicle. For example, an off-road vehicle in a location with no exterior lights may require more lighting than that provided by the vehicle's headlights. The auxiliary light may be used in conjunction with, for example, vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, motorcycles, trailers and commercial equipment. The auxiliary light may also be used in a stationary location, for example, in an architectural use.
A mounted auxiliary light may be mounted to a portion of a vehicle or other structure. Because of the variance of structures and mounting locations, it is often desirable to have an adaptable mounting system which accommodates varying mounting locations and allows the external mounted light to rotate about one or more axes.
The user of a mounted auxiliary light may require a cover to, for example, protect the light or change the type of light emitted. Covers may be made of, for example, fabric or plastic and may be transparent or opaque.